Drabble: Victoria's Secret
by williz
Summary: Another drabble answer to melleh1's Willabeth challenge. Victoria's Secret. Quite hilarious.


**Drabble: Victoria's Secret**

**Author: williz**

**Summary: Another drabble answer to melleh1's challenge. Today's word: Victoria's Secret. Mehehehe…..**

**Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me.

* * *

**

"Will, grow up!"

"Do women really where this?"

"Yes, they do!" Elizabeth whispered, embarrassed by his questions.

"Damn…it's like heaven."

"Will you shut up?" She whispered savagely, smacking his arm. She grabbed his hand, annoyed that she had to buy new bras in front of her boyfriend, but she had no other choice. To bring William Turner into Victoria's Secret was a mistake, she knew, but it was a mistake she was forced to make.

"Sorry," he whispered, winking at her. He squeezed her hand, stopping next to a mannequin wearing lace underpants and a bra. "Wow…I think you should try this one."

"I'm not trying that one. I have to buy bras. The end. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible."

"Take your time."

Elizabeth sent him a glare as he grinned innocently.

Letting go of her hand, she went to one of the tables, lifting a few pairs of underwear in her hands and studying them. She found a few bras and picked out her size, then went back to try them on.

Meanwhile, Will found himself distracted by a large poster of a model with nothing but pasties on her breasts. His eyes bugged out in shock. "Liz, is this really allowed…?" He turned to address her but found that she had disappeared. "Liz…?"

He began to wander a bit, almost running into a woman with bras in her hand. He gasped, staggering back and spinning, then almost ran into another woman, lacy panties in her hands. He yelped and staggered back again.

He felt sweat break out on his forehead, his eyes wide in fright as he walked through the large store. "Elizabeth?"

Where did she go?

All around him were sexy clothing, lacy underpants, revealing undergarments, bras, large pictures of beautiful women in practically nothing. Where was his girlfriend? Had she abandoned him in this death trap of a store?

All of a sudden, a pink puff of mist flew in front of him and he walked right through it, feeling an entirely bitter taste in his mouth and smelling strong perfume. He choked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oops! Sorry, sir!" A woman said, giggling with her friend as she sprayed more Sample Spray in the air and sniffing it.

As he gagged, having inhaled most of the perfume, he kept walking, stopping to lean against a bright pink wall. "This is terrible," he muttered, wondering exactly where Elizabeth was. This was what his hell would be like.

Turning, he saw a bit of light…outside light. Outside! The street! Freedom!

He followed the light, his eyes wide and his arms outstretched. Oh God, if he could but find his way outside!

Finally, the door loomed in the distance. He ran! He ran faster and faster, then finally exploded from the store, feeling the cool afternoon air smack him in the face.

He breathed in relief, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths of clean perfume-free air.

"Will, where did you go off to?" He heard behind him.

He spun, seeing Elizabeth standing there with an amused, yet curious look on her face, a Victoria's Secret bag clutched in her hand.

"Elizabeth!!!"

The next thing she saw was a blur before he tackled her, clutching her possessively to him. He hid his face in her neck, smelling her scent and feeling the smooth skin brush against his lips.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She laughed, pulling back to look in his face.

"Never take me in there again. I almost died!"

"You almost what?!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Just…don't take me back there…and if you do, hold me!" His eyes were sincere and serious, causing Elizabeth to wonder what went on in there. "In fact, screw it. Just hold me."

She obliged, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Thank God.

Now she could buy her undergarments in peace.

And he would not actually know what was in her bag until that night. A sly grin graced her lips as she pulled away, looking into her eyes with mischief.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go."

"I'm not arguing!" He said, not knowing the lacey garments were in her bag, nor the revealing nightshift.

"Oh, you won't. Never again."

* * *

(A/N): This is written based off the experience of my best buddy Matt. His mom took him into Victoria's Secret for the first time when he was sixteen and he almost died choking on the perfume. And the posters and the mannequins. He was freaked out. So I channeled it for Will.

Quite hilarious.

And daaaamn Elizabeth is cheeky. Preow!

-williz


End file.
